


Presidential Inspection

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bulldog assaults Bill, Bill goes to see Laura.  He wants to resign, but she won't let him.  Instead, she offers comfort only she can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidential Inspection

“Are you gonna let me pin a frakkin medal on you?”

Bill had just finished admitting his past faults to Laura. He wanted so desperately to pay for what he’d done, he wasn’t thinking clearly. If Laura accepted his resignation, that would mean either Saul Tigh or Karl Agathon would be in command of the fleet. Col Tigh was in terrible shape since New Caprica; he was in no condition to be running the fleet. Agathon was married to a Cylon; that would go over like a lead balloon. No, Bill had to remain as Admiral. 

“Don’t have much choice do I?”

“Don’t sulk. It’s unbecoming of an Admiral.”

“Didn’t want to be an Admiral anymore.”

“It’s unbecoming of a man too.”

“I’ll accept the medal, but I won’t enjoy it.”

“Oh, I think I can find a way to help you enjoy it.”

“Oh no.”

“Why do you always say that? My ideas are great.”

“I’m an old man.”

“Yes, but you’ve never disappointed me.”

“Good. I’d hate for that to happen.”

“Me too. Now come here.”

“What? Why?”

“That man gave you a hell of a shiner. And as President I get to inspect the Admiral whenever I want.”

“Coming.”

“Not yet.”

“Smart ass.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah I do.”

Bill walked around to Laura’s side of the desk. He crotched beside her, so Laura could reach his face without getting up from her chair. He was still very sore after Bulldog’s assault. He had barely escaped with his life, after all. But Laura’s hands on his face were so gentle.

“I almost lost you today.”

“We tend to do that, don’t we?”

“What?”

“Almost lose each other.”

“I wish we’d stop.”

“Me too.”

Laura kissed each bruise she found on his face. Bill moaned.

“What do you need, Bill?”

“You, always, you.”

“Come and get me.”

Bill was very glad Laura had dismissed Tory over an hour ago. They had Laura’s office and living space to themselves. 

“I think we should complete the inspection in your quarters, Madame President.”

“That does sound like an excellent idea, Admiral. That’s why I couldn’t let you resign.”

Bill rose, helped Laura out of her chair, and carried her to her cot behind the curtain. He undressed her quickly, still not believing his goddess still wanted him after what he’d confessed. 

“Are you going to be able to--”

“I’m gonna have to be on top.”

“How vanilla.”

“There’s always next time.”

“That there is.”

Laura helped him undress. She wasn’t sure how he had gotten into the uniform in the first place, as sore as he was. He should have taken some time off, resting in his rack or in sickbay. At least she knew he’d sleep that night.

Bill laid Laura back against the cot. Then he took his place between her thighs. 

“I’m not gonna last.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“I want you to--”

“I will.”

He checked to make sure she was wet enough. That never seemed to be a problem for them. 

“I’m ready, Bill.”

“I know.” And so was he.

He rose above her, capturing her mouth with his, as he entered her in one thrust. She moaned into his mouth, her way of welcoming him home. As he thrusted in and out of her, Bill reached between them, rubbing her clit the way she showed him their first time. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and wanted to make sure she was satisfied. When she was nearing her climax, he sped up his thrusts. They came together, as they almost always did. 

“Will you stay?”

“It’s part of the Presidential Inspection, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.”

They held each other, praying (or hoping, in Bill’s case) there wouldn’t be anymore close calls, until they fell asleep.


End file.
